Tiger's In The Forest
by natasha.jones.1654
Summary: My name is Isabella Swan my human age is 17 years but my real age is 2000 years old. What you all need to know is if you are Vampire, Shape-Shifter, Witch or any other Super Natural we are Immortal we can only die certain ways. I have been looking for my mate for a long time, While I have been in this world I go back to high school every 8 – 10 years or I get bored.
1. Chapter Prologue

**Tiger's in the Forest**

* * *

**I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but Meyer's done it first. My characters are named from Twilight but Bella's not human and these vampires have fangs and can drink blood of human and animal and still sparkle.**

* * *

** Prologue**

I am a Tiger shape-shifter/Witch, My dad is Warlock and my mum is Tiger, We live in a forest near Forks Washington my dad's powers work best with nature and being a Tiger we love nature so it was a great thing for my mum when she found out her mate is in love with nature as she was. My name is Isabella Swan my human age is 17 years but my real age is 2000 years old. What you all need to know is if you are Vampire, Shape-Shifter, Witch or any other Super Natural we are Immortal we can only die certain ways. I have been looking for my mate for a long time, While I have been in this world I go back to high school every 8 – 10 years or I get bored, and because I don't age any more I have to move every time I start a new school. When I get bored of going to school I travel do the tourist thing. Ok back to me and my super natural abilities I shift to tiger I cast spells but mostly I don't have to do spells it really is just the will of the person the thought in my mind.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tiger's in the Forest**

**Bella & Jasper**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Day.**

Today is 5/March/2050 My name is Isabella Swan I am a Tiger shape-Shifter/Witch and I am starting school in Forks High School Washington, school starts at 8:00am it is 6:00am I only need 5-6 hours' sleep a day.

So I got up at 5:50am and had my shower washed my hair, brushed my teeth and waxed, by the time I finished it was 6:45am, Time to get dressed I look in my walk in closet and I pick Black Leather combat boots, My low rise Tight Black skinny jeans, a Tight Red Tank Top and a black hoody my hair is jet black with gold streaks I have grey eye shadow on and a light red lipstick, I put the make up in my back pack the rest of my school stuff in it. When I finished all that it was7:30am I put some pop tarts in the toaster and waited for it to cook ate them in a hurry and went outside to choose what bike I was going to ride to school hmm my choice is let's see yes this one Ducati Street fighter 848 Cherry Red and Black, I put my helmet on start my baby up and head to school.

* * *

**Fork's High School**

I get to school with 10 minutes to spare I park my bike closet to the stairs so I know it will be safer there, I pull into the car park and the first few cars are a Jeep, BMW, Porsche hmm the Porsche makes me wet I start to purr and look around to make sure no one heard me when I look up to the stairs I see a group of vampires, I have to say me being a tiger is I like pretty things and the honey blonde boy is pretty.

I go to the office and ask the woman behind the counter for my timetable she tells me to get the teacher to scan it on the class computer.

I look at my timetable and see my classes. I start to rethink maybe I should have went to college.

My first class is English I walk in and all the boys are staring at me some with bits of drool (shudder) Gross.

I look up and see the only empty desk I give the teacher my paper he scans it and I sit down pull my books out and a yummy smell caught my tigers Interest I look up and the first thing I see is the honey blonde hair and butterscotch eyes I gasp and start to purr the yummy vampire raised a brow at me and I blushed he chuckled and just him being near me my tiger was in heaven, That's when he said "Hello my name is Jasper Whitlock pleased to make your acquaintance ," man his voice I got wet my panties started to dampen, he inhaled and growled it sent shivers down my spine I groaned and he smiled, I needed to get a handle on this.

* * *

I smiled at Jasper and said "My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella,"

"Ok Bella" growled Jasper." "Mm I love your name."

The teacher walks to the class board and starts the class. We sit and write get bored so I thought looking at the vampire hmmm he's yummy, Then I start to day dream in class about me and Jasper in my bed….. I'm at home having my shower and I hear a knock at the door I pull the towel of the rack and wrap it around me and go to the door and open and there is Jasper a big smile on his face , Hi jasper what brings you to my neck of the woods

He laughed and it made me feel warm, I smiled at him and said come in.

* * *

We sit in the lounge room and just have small talk his southern drawl was making me horny my panties are so wet he could smell my arousal,

Jasper growled and flitted to me picked me up and kissed me I wrap my legs around his hips and groaned I grabbed his hair in my hands and pulled a bit he growled again we deepened the kiss,

jasper slid his tongue in my mouth and we had a fight for dominance I grind myself on his lap and moan he picks me up and takes me to my bedroom chucks me on to my bed and starts to take of his clothes Jasper started with his top when it was off I gasped he is so beautiful then he takes his pants of oh he is commando as his pants come of his hard length popped out I groaned.

I took of my towel and laid myself out running my hands up and down my legs then up to my breast I pinched my nipple and started to purr, Jasper pounced on me in bed he started to kiss me from my toes up to my knees it tickled a bit and I giggled.

Jasper growled and said hmm ticklish huh he kissed up to my belly button and by passed my vagina kissing up to my breast taking a nipple in to his mouth biting down on my nipple and I groan and he moves to my other nipple pull his hair and pull him up to me and kiss him long and hard when I pull away for a breather I push him down and he goes willingly he kisses my belly and I growl at him he chuckles he asks his voice all husky what do you want my Bella? Kiss me lick me down there so hot and wet please Jasper.

* * *

Jasper slides his tongue down my belly tickles my belly button I start to giggle then he pulls my legs open more, Jasper tongue slips in between my folds and he nibbles on my clit I groan Jaspers tongue slides in deeper and he pulls my hips tight to his mouth and growls and I feel like I am gushing in his mouth I feel it when he slides his finger into me and I shudder and moan, Then I hear "Miss Isabella Swan are you listening to me?" yelled the teacher, I gasp "Sorry sir I didn't sleep properly last night." Answered Bella.

"Miss Swan you will have one more chance if you don't pay attention you get detention," "Yes sir" mumbled Bella.

I looked at Jasper and he had a smile on his face he asked me my next class I said advanced maths, Jasper chuckled "We are in the same class again."

By the end of the day I had wet panties and I day dreamed so many times it was embarrassing.

As I walked to my bike I seen jasper standing near a Porsche I assumed it was his, he walked over to me and called "Hello my Bella, How was your day today darling," his ascent turning me in to putty.

Jasper growled and said "Bella you smell Devine I could eat you in more ways than one."

"Really Jasper you think you could little old me?" I purr at him. Jasper inhales deep and comes close to my ear and asks quietly "Mm my sweet what are you? To make me want to keep you? When I never want to keep anything?"

I put my arms around Jasper neck and kiss his cheek and purr rubbing my head on the side of jaspers face I realised I was rubbing my scent on him as I was purring.

So I whisper in his ear "Well Mr Jasper Whitlock, Vampire with a sexy drawl, sh you can't tell anyone,(Jasper whispers he won't) Well my yummy vampire I am a hybrid of sorts I am Tiger Shape-Shifter/Witch, does that answer your question?" Bella murmurs.

"Well Miss Bella I do declare that I want to get to know you better, maybe a date?" asked jasper.

I looked jasper in the eyes and said "How about a picnic in the forest and you can hunt for a bit if you want or we could play vampire catch the tiger? Get to know each other better."

Jasper stares at Bella and groans as he pulls Bella tighter against him, "What were you thinking about in class today in English you got all heated up?"

"Mm you see Jasper I saw you and when you sat down all I could do at first was smell you and it provoked some naughty day dreams." Murmurs Bella.

* * *

**Jasper**

I looked at Bella and growled I know right at this point of my life I knew I had met the woman of my dreams and I am not going to give her up. "Well Bella it looks like we have a date, Can I introduce you to my family my Bella?"

"Yes Jasper" I purr.

"Come on darlin lets go see my family." We walk over to my family my arm around her hips we stop in front of Edward's car.

"Hey everyone this is Bella, Bella this is Edward and his mate Alice this is Emmett and his mate Rosalie."

"Hello Edward, Alice, Emmett & Rosalie, It's a pleasure." Answered Bella.

Edward growled at me but he tried to make it sound like a human, so he don't know I'm a super hmm interesting, Alice comes up to me and hugs me really fast holding her breath, Emmett gives me a bear hug and laughs for some strange reason but Rosalie snorted and said "Nice to meet you Bella I hope childish behaviour don't bother you because Emmett acts like one all the time."

I giggled, Jasper started to nuzzle me and Edward snaps at Jasper and say's "Stop acting like a dog." I hiss at him and he gives me a strange look.

* * *

**Bella**

I turn to Jasper and say "I have to go now Major take it easy and I will visit you soon, just don't tell anyone my secret sweets, I told you because u feel safe for you to have that information about me maybe Rosie & Emmett in time but bot Eddie or Alice ok just feel off about them right now with all that hostility they are throwing at me, bye xxx."

I wave bye to them all to be nice and go food shopping for myself then I get home and put stuff away.

Sitting in the porch swing drinking hot coffee when my phone rings. I answer my phone and a deep voice says "We have human drinking vampires heading your way." Said the mystery voice.

"So I know human drinkers as well some are nice." I grumbled.

"Look I know you don't want to work for the counsel of shifters but you do so suck it up. So did you meet anyone today?" asked the disembodied voice.

Bella - "None of your business, no one gets a say on my life just me ok."

Voice – "Ok get the rogue and get info and then kill, Oh and Bella my sweet the rogue is a woman and has 10 New Borns so have fun baby girl."

Bella – "When will they be here?"

Voice – "They will be headed to a certain direction."

Bella – "Cut the fucking act, you know what's going on and were they are going."

Voice – "Yes Bella I do, I know you just moved into your old house but there is a coven well they call themselves family they have golden eyes."

Bella – "You could have just told me that to start with are you fucking crazy you knew who they were coming for and you know when they will be here so tell me or when I come to the next meeting I will kill you and any fucking fool who comes in my direction, all so I am taking a holiday in 6 months' time I won't take no for an answer."

Voice – "They will be there is 30 minutes."

Bella – "Thanks for fucking nothing fucker." Bella throws her phone at the wall of her house and shifts in to her tiger form.

Looking for Rogues & New Borns

Bella

After I shifted I took off towards the Cullen's, Once I could smell their territory I stalked slowly through the forest I know the scent of the kids and there were two other scents I haven't smelt before but they smelt like they have been there for a while, So I started to look for the other vampires, that's when I could smell the Rogue I knew it wasn't the New Born because the Rogue smelt older but not as old as jasper so I knew I had a chance but with that many New Borns I don't know I will have to see what happens.

Finding the Rogue and killing her

As I stalked him he was talking on a mobile phone telling the others to wait for his signal and then kill Alice Cullen and anyone who gets in the way but Alice had to die, the vampire he was talking to said yes James we will not let you down, That's when James hung up and walked a bit faster than human pace towards the Cullen's.

I knew Jasper was home I could scent him there so I had to warn them somehow but I couldn't do magic in tiger form so I suppose I have to settles to roar just after I attack him, as he moves he senses someone watching him he looks around just as he turns his back I attack I grabbed a hold of his arm and bit down and yanked he screamed in pain as his arm comes of I move away from him a toss his arm behind a bush then I roarrrrrrrrrrr as loud as I can before James attacks me.

* * *

**Jasper and his Tiger**

**Jasper**

We were sitting in the lounge room watching Emmett play his games on his Wii then all of a sudden we hear this deafening roar that's when I realise I know who it is and what it meant it was a warning cry.

We all jumper up and Carlisle asked since when do we have tigers in our forest mountain lions yes but not tigers, Emmett jumps and say's "Mm tiger wonder if it's nice to eat?"

I growl at Emmett no eating the tiger lets go see what it wants, they all look at me like I was a fool, Come on idiots it was a warning roar we have different growls and stuff so do animals, they just shook their heads.

I went in to Major mode then I looked at them and said if any of you touch the tiger I will kill you got it. They all went into submission stance and said yes Major good lets go.

We all took off into the forest I followed Bella's scent and that's when I saw Bella fighting a vampire she was magnificent, She had both of his arm of by then and that's when she seen my she jumped to try and take of his head but the vampire ducked that's when he screamed "Now" we didn't know what was going on but that's when we heard a voice through the phone a few feet away from their fight saying "Yes James we will kill Alice now we are 10 minutes away from the house bye." Then the phone hung up, that's when Bella jumped again and this time she got his head off and the body feel to the ground twitching.

Bella picks up the vampires head by the hair and starts to walk to Jasper that's when the family hiss at the tiger and crouch Bella drops the head and sits on her flanks and looks at them each Cullen getting looked at like she could see through them then my Bella looks at me and purrs, I chuckle at her, then I say to her "Who is this for Miss B?"

* * *

**Bella**

When the Cullen's crouch it was all I could do not to lough in tiger for because I got to say all that comes out is a chuffing sound, Then when my Jasper asked who the head was for but he called me Miss B I realised he kept my secret that's why everyone thought I was a danger so purred at Jasper and laid down showing him my belly and neck and in our world you only do in if you trust the person with your life and I trusted Jasper he is my mate hmmm mate I purr even louder.

Carlisle – "Who is this Major? And why did you call a tiger Miss B? All so why is the tiger showing you submission by belly & neck they don't do it unless they trust someone and we don't know anyone who has a pet tiger."

Bella – I growl at the leader Cullen I am not anyone's pet I crouch and show teeth at his then look at Jasper and he is smiling at me and I couldn't help it I purred to Jasper again laying as low as I can get I walk on the ground slowly to Jasper and his family growl at me jasper shoot them a dirt look and I laughed the sound like chuffing.

Jasper – I heard her laugh at my family when I shoot them a dirty look then all my attention on her a sat on the ground and said come here Miss B and bring your present if you want I run back to James head and stalk over to Jasper and drop the head at his feet, Jasper rubs my head and I purr more then he said can I talk to you Miss B in the way I meet you earlier I shook my head then he said ok just yes and no questions and to answer just nod or shake your head ok? I nodded yes.

Jasper – "Do you know who this is?

Bella – nod.

Jasper – "Was he after someone here?"

Bella – nod

Jasper – "Can you write in this form?"

Bella – nod

Jasper – "Who is he?"

Emmett looks at jasper and the tiger and say's to no one in particular is his doctor do-little now talking to animals and they talk back?

No one answers just watching jasper & me.

Bella – I write JAMES

The vampires all gasp, then Carlisle asked how a tiger can write and understand.

Jasper – "Was he after you or someone else?

Bella – I look around and see who I need to but the only problem is she was in the other vampire's arms, so I look in their direction.

Everyone startled when I looked at Edward & Alice.

Jasper – "Can you walk to which vampire it is and lick his or her hand?

Bella – I cuff at him and he just smiled, so I nod. I get up slowly and walk to the two vampires and look at them the I look at Jasper

Jasper – I can see she is worried they will hurt her after she tells us who he was after so I say "go on no one will hurt you I promise."

Bella – I nod my head at Jasper and then I lick Alice's hand she gasped and then giggled. I chuffed at her and Edward growled at me I started to back of slowly as Edward put Alice behind his back and he went in to a crouch that was when Jasper had him by the neck.

Jasper – I promised Bella and Edward has to pull a stunt like this I will kill him, I start to squeeze his neck and the family was saying he was just protecting his mate they didn't know Bella was my mate I started to growl that's when Bella came to my leg and grabbed my jeans and belt with her teeth chuffing at me and pulling me back, bloody hell she is strong in this form, I throw Edward across the forest and warn him to stay away from the tiger.

Then I look at Bella and realise talk to her in tiger form was taking too long we had in coming so I did what I could only do I asked her. "Miss B can we talk in human form please we heard the call before more are coming to us for Alice and we don't know why, Please Miss B no one will tell your secret and if they do I will kill them myself."

The whole family yell at Jasper for saying that he will kill them if they tell who the tiger is.

Carlisle – "Jasper you won't harm a hair on our heads we will say what we want?"

Jasper – "Really fine I will leave you can fight of whoever is coming, Miss B took a chance to come here and warn us is she didn't we would still be at the house where the attack is to happen, She has a secret to keep just as we do we are vampires do you want her telling everyone who we are?"

Carlisle – "When you put it that way fine but you didn't have to threaten us."

Jasper – "Yes I did she is my mate."

The all gasp again this is getting old.

Esme – "We are sorry, Can I call you Miss B considering I don't know who you are?"

Bella – I nod

Esme – "Thank you Miss B."

Jasper – While Bella is rubbing her scent all over my legs I pat her head. "Ok Miss B I need you to shift please we have to talk human to human so to speak."

Bella – I look at my mate and know he talks the truth be realise I got no clothes oh well not really worried about being naked I got a hot body and it's all tanned.

I look at Jasper and nod he nods back then I shift to my human for in all my glorious nudity, I smile at Jasper and then I start to tell them what I know and how.

The vampire name is James he was Rogue, he created 10 new Borns to kill Alice I don't know why just that they will attack you're house.

Jasper – "Hmm Bella, where are you clothes my mate?

Bella – "Easy at home I can't shift on clothes unless I spell them to come and go as I shift but I did not intend to shift in front of anyone so I didn't worry about is."

Jasper – "How did you find out about the Rogue and new Borns?"

Bella – "I got a phone call from the shifter counsel and they told me to deal with it, so I came killed and oh hang on got to get rid of James" I gather all his pieces together and then look at his body pieces and say FIRE, James caught fire and then all we say was purple smoke I turn around and jasper is smiling but the others didn't look happy oh well not my fault, So can we go kill the others I have stuff to do."

* * *

We all head to the Cullen's house and just as we got there the new Borns attacked.

Bella – "Do you want me to burn as many as possible or do you want to fight?"

Emmett – "Leave two for me to kill."

The others said just burn then but try to keep one alive to see why they want Alice.

Bella – I look at all the new Borns and find the oldest new born, he looks like he is there leader so I in case him in a bubble and say FIRE and kill all except for the one in the bubble in two so Emmett can kill, boys and their fighting I hold one of the two back so Emmett can have a fair fight.

30 minutes later he is still fighting the first vampire and I started to feel drained, I was getting sweaty and started to get blotches in my vision.

Edward – I was watching Emmett he was just mucking around I don't think he realised Bella kept the other vampire of him when it got to the 30 minute mark I looked at Bella she was looking a bit drained she was using too much power and if she kept it up I don't think jasper would be happy that's when I yelled to Emmett. "Kill the vampire now you are hurting Bella she's not going to be able to hold 3 shield up much longer that's when everyone realised 1 shield around our family 2 separate ones around the vampires, that's when jasper realised Bella was doing what they asked for but didn't ask how she would do it and if it would affect her.

Jasper – I looked what Edward was saying I walked to my mate and held her and whispered in her ear. "Bella just keep the shield around the vampire we need to question or find some way to keep him grounded to where he is and drop the shields I won't let anyone hurt you and Emmett wanted to fight two new Borns so he can handle them if they come near Carlisle and Edward will keep them away from the family."

Bella – I heard what Jasper said so I dropped the shield on the vampire that Emmett wanted to fight then racked my brain for a spell to hold the vampire in place so I didn't have to. I used my mind to look for ley lines and found a major source of them I thought of the trees I wanted to grow there, the trees I choose have been extinct for over 5000 years, the trees and a sort of weeping willow but in the right time they were called unbreakable they died out because people stopped believing in magic, when the trees grew out of the ground they stood as tall as a 20 storey building they took magic from the ley lines when being used but at all time the trees are invisible unless I am around them I pull the shield around the vampire I want tighter and drag him to the trees I look at him then to the trees I get to my knees and put my hand on the trees and say, "My name is Isabella Swan I ask your permission to let me use your trees when only needed your power you will need will be feed to by the ley lines you will be invisible to everyone unless I am present no one will cut you down and I will come to meditate every day with you and answer your questions you will have in this new time for you, I am sorry to have resurrected you but when I thought of a way to hold supers I thought of you my dad said you are the most noblest of trees from long ago and he will be happy to come and pay his respects, All I ask you to do is from time to time when we have problems with other supers that I use you as a hold cell of a type all that needs to be done is with your permission I will magically add cuffs to the sides of you two it won't hurt and then we question the super and then get the info we need from them then kill them any sort of power the super had will go to the ley lines and in return go to you 2."

* * *

**Jasper**

The trees looked to be talking to each other & Bella, she looked to be in trance I don't know how the trees came here but we will wait and see.

Carlisle – When I saw the trees come out of the ground I got all excited I knew of what they were but they didn't exist anymore how she did it.

**Edward**

How the hell did the trees end up in our yard now we have to get rid of them so no one can hide behind them.

**Bella**

The trees agreed with me then told me Edward was going to cut them down I promised the trees it would not happen they were safe and protected and that I would add a protection spell for them so if anyone who intended harm will fall asleep until I got there for punishment, they thanked me and I asked ready for your first job in over 5000 years they swayed for their answer.

I got up and moved the vampire to the trees the magical hand cuffs on his wrist and one around his neck, I stepped back and waited for Emmett who was still fucking around, he had 1 vampire in front of him and 1 behind him and we were hitting the 2 hour mark, enough is enough. I looked at Jasper and said "Deal with your brother this is fucking stupid it don't take 2 hours to fight 2 new Borns and I want to get this over with I have used to much magic for my liking.

Jasper – I looked at the time and Bella was right we were so busy watching her that Emmett just fucked around not think of how long he was taking he just wanted fun, my mate has extended her energy for our comfort and tried to keep us safe so Emmett could play but his was stupid, I snarled out load and then growled at Emmett he just ignored me that's when the Major got sick of it.

I flitted out to the field and ripped the head off the one behind Emmett and said "finish it now Emmett or your head is next.'

Emmett – I was having fun then all of a sudden Jasper interfered with my fight he growled at me and told me to finish it or my head was next, I didn't know what was going on so I ripped the vampires head off and stomped over to Jasper poking him in the chest.

"What the fuck was that for I wanted to fight two I only got one because you interrupted my fight and why are you in such a bad fucking mood." I growled at jasper, Rose came over and slapped me in the back of the head. I looked at rose and could see she wasn't happy with me I looked at the others then I looked at Bella and see her nearly passed out, that's when I got worried I looked at my watch and realised I had just been playing with vampires because I was bored and something must have happened, "What Rose?"

Rose – I can't believe he messed around instead of just killing it could have killed us if Bella didn't do what she did then she hurt herself in the process to protect Jasper and our family for jasper.

"Emmett Bella put a shield over the family so we would be safe then she had 2 other vampires shielded, I off them so we could get info the other so you had a fair fight, but you fucked around she nearly passed out from using too much magic and then when Edward and Jasper tell you to hurry up you ignored them you endangered our family for a bit of fun I am disappointed in you, Bella came to help us."

"Yes Jasper is her mate so she came to protect him but she helped us to she stopped anyone so far getting Alice and now she is on the verge of passing out just you could have your fun."

Jasper – I went to check on Bella she was nearly out of it so I pick her up and kiss her on her soft warm lips and ask, "Are you ok my mate?"

Bella – I look at Jasper and see how worried he is I know I will fall asleep soon so I cast a spell on Jasper so he can use some of my magic like I do, One of the spells is to unlock the magic cuffs all he has to do is say UNLOCK, the other spell is my FIRE spell all he has to do is say fire at what he looks at and they will be on fire. Then I tell Jasper what I did oh fun. "Jasper I will be asleep soon so I done a spell well two spells at any time even if I am awake or some were else, Ok the spells are Look at something Think it and mean it and say FIRE like I did before ok,(Jasper nods his head looking a bit shocked) and the other spell is to unlock the magic cuffs all you have to do is say UNLOCK, I am going to sleep my mate when you finish talk to the new born he has to die counsel orders if he gets away he will either try to finish the job on Alice or get someone else to and if he gets away the council will put a kill order on me for letting him get away and for not killing them straight away and letting Emmett fuck around like he did I got my orders kill the Rogue and the new Borns not question them but you are my mate and it concerns your family so indirectly my family I can't (Yawn) have that I need (Yawn ) to know what's going on, so question him get what you need then while his in cuffs say FIRE and he will die, the trees are fire proof the magic of the vampire will go to the ley lines and it will support the trees, once all that is done and I am twenty feet away from the trees the will be invisible to all and you won't bump into them, I have put a protection spell on and around the trees because Edward said he was going to rip them down because they wreck the view of the back yard you try anything or any other super try's anything they or you will go to sleep and the trees will call me to remove you and give punishment for trying to hurt them, Put me down please Jasper." I shift to tiger form and go to the trees they bend a branch down to me and cradle me to sleep.

Carlisle – I look at Bella walking away in tiger form and then look at Edward his head hanging down, he knows his in trouble then I look at Bell again a see something I never thought would ever happen the trees picked her up cradling her while she slept, I look at Jasper and he had a smile on his face so peaceful never seen him like that before. "Jasper what do we do now Bella's asleep?"

Jasper – I looked at Carlisle when he asked what we do now my mate is asleep so I tell him "We question the new born then kills him."

Carlisle – "Jasper not to sound stupid but he is in magical cuffs."

Jasper – "I know."

Edward – "Well let's get a move on then huh."

We walk up to the new born and stare at him, he looks up and growls at Carlisle that's when he sees Alice and he fight harder to get to her.

New Born – "Why can't I get out of these hand cuffs?"

Jasper – "You can youngling, why do you want to?"

New Born – "James gave us a mission"

Jasper – "I know. He is dead killed by well killed not saying who killed him safer that way, he died when he screamed now on the phone so that was a while ago. So why do you want to kill Alice?"

New Born – "We got told once she meets a new friend that her memories start to come back and then she will find out who turned her and he don't want Alice to know, I don't know why but the way he talks about her she seems important but he won't let us in on it all I can say is she looks like the man who hired James. You know everything now let me go."

Jasper – "Nearly everything who is this new friend she meets and becomes important to Alice?"

New Born – "All I know she is hybrid and goes by the name Bella."

Everyone gasped looking from Alice to Bella in the tree, Alice was trembling in Edward's arms, Jasper growled.

New Born – "Can I go now please."

Jasper – "Sorry I have been told to tell you under the shifter counsel you are under arrest for attempted murder of Alice Cullen and of the other human you killed on your was here, Your sentence is death."

New Born – "You can't do that you don't work for the shifter counsel so you can't deal out punishments."

Jasper – "As my mate is member of the shifter counsel and in her stead of doing her duty she has given me the right to deal with situation. Bye"

I look at the vampire and say Fire the vampire goes up in smoke and I hear Carlisle freaking that I will set the trees on fire, I just laugh and rub my hands over the tree and say thank you for your help and thank you for looking after my mate, the trees give me Bella I say thanks again and they bow to me and whisper your welcome look after our light we will see her tomorrow.

* * *

**Carlisle**

When Jasper set fire to the vampire it shocked me but I thought I should wait until we are in our home, then I hear jasper thanking the trees for looking after Bella, ok this is weird. While we were watch Jasper just after he thanked the trees they handed Bella over, While he had Bella in his arms he done one last thank you and that's when we all heard the trees say you're welcome to Jasper and that he had to look after their light which I assume is Bella, how are they going to see bell tomorrow?

"Come on everyone let's get home and put Bella to bed and Esme can cook some food for when Bella's awake," Esme smiled and said she would love to.

Once we got home everyone went and done their own thing until Bella woke up.


	3. Chapter 2

**Tiger's in the Forest**

**Chapter 2**

**Waiting For Bella…..**

**Jasper**

While I was waiting for Bella to wake up I got worried because it has been 24 hours now, I had to hunt so I got Rose to sit with Bella until I got back.

I found 2 bears and 3 deer's to drink and then stopped by the trees.

I knelt next to the trees I don't know why but it felt right my hand on both trees I said I am sorry Bella hasn't come she is still asleep but when she is awake I would bring her to them after she ate some food and had a warm drink.

I heard the trees ask if I was worried about her, I said yes I am worried about her she is my mate my life my one and only, I started to dry sob, then I felt something around me and I spun out it was the tree they had their braches around me hugging me in my sadness, they told me they would do something to help when I get a knock on the door to answer the pass word for the beings when they turn up will be Butterscotch after our eyes so if I don't get that answer to take her and run to the trees they will protect her and my family, I say my thanks and I did something I haven't in many years I prayed for the trees to be safe and well and I sent wave of love & loyalty to the trees. I could tell they were happy I did that, I will see you 2 later be well.

I head home and say thanks to Rose for doing this, I call up Carlisle.

Carlisle we need to talk.

Carlisle – I hear Jasper call me to talk I know he went hunting but he took longer to come back I hope he is all right. "Yes Jasper how are you holding up?"

Jasper – "Fine dad but Bella won't wake up and we are to expect some visitors soon."

Carlisle – "Who are our visitors?"

Jasper – "I don't know I just got told a pass word of sorts to know if it's the right people being sent to me."

Carlisle – "Who did you ask for help from Jasper? Do you or we owe any favours for this help coming?"

Jasper – "I don't care if I owe a favour I wouldn't do that to the rest of the family how low do you think I am? When we were at the trees yesterday they old me Bella promised to come to them to meditate and help move the power around the ley lines to the trees, She made a deal with the trees they will hold any super we need to interrogate but when the super dies the fire I used to kill the vampire transfers the power from the super in to the ley lines and helps support the trees because they are magical and need power and a witch to help them that is why the trees died out over time because people stopped being open to magic."

* * *

"So when I told the trees Bella was still asleep the trees got worried and said they will send someone to help her, They all so said if danger comes we are to go to the trees with the intentions of them helping us and they will hides us in their branches and be invisible, but they are having problems with Edward the trees read his mind and when he said he was going to chop them down the trees don't know why they should rick there hid so to speak for a vampire who wishes them harm."

I heard a knock at the door and told Carlisle to stay with Bella he nodded yes and I went to answer it.

Jasper – "Hello can I help you?"

Strangers – "Yes we have been sent to help the light."

Jasper – "Do you know the password?"

Strangers – "Yes it's Butterscotch."

Jasper – "Why is it Butterscotch?"

Strangers – "The colour of your eyes, now may we come in and see the light."

Jasper – "My mate has a name."

Strangers – "Yes but we are not to call her anything but the light the guardians have said so."

Jasper – "Ok come on let's get this done. Oh by the way do you 2 have a name?"

Strangers – "We don't go by names but for the human world we go by Dom & Antonio we are pleased to meet the mate to the light."

Jasper – "Oh ok thanks by the way she won't like being called the light."

Strangers – "We will cross that bridge when we get to it."

As we walked to the stairs Rose & Emmett came out of the den and looked at the strangers, when the strangers started to growl at Emmett I got worried.

Strangers – "Because of you the light wont wake up yet, you know you are a strong vampire but you had to be childish when you had your fight with the new Borns, You didn't like a woman of small statue could kill with one word she asked you to kill them no fucking around, so while you played your games with the other vampires she held a shield protecting your mate and your family then she had a shield around of your vampires so you had a fair fight she all so had a vampire you all needed to question but under normal rules for her counsel she bent them she let you fight she thought you would just kill them no mucking around did you all know she can be put to death because she gave you a chance? Did you know one of her powers is when in a fight she knows the outcome of it and how it plays out, she seen 2 outcomes number 1 she kills them all you hate her for being who she is and jasper leaves the family because you think she is a show of ten years later you are attacked because of Alice's past again and her & Jasper will not be there and you all die, Jasper is distraught he left the family he leaves her to seek revenge, Jasper dies she is alone she does the one thing no sane person would do she attacks the Volturi and all the humans until Aro catches her judges guilty but because she is in true sense of the word immortal she can't die so with her mate she lets herself be beaten, cut, tied, raped & bleed out to a point where her body heals the bleeding then they start all over again she is forever looked in an adjoining room to Aro so he can abuse her all he wants and he knows she won't fight back because she lost her mate all due to a immature vampire youngling who doesn't grasp the sense of protecting family over his ego or pride, do you even feel bad the light has not woken did you not care because you got your fun, Outcome number 2 is what we are going through now but because Jasper and her have not completed the mating and joining their souls there is a chance she will for ever be in this coma state, either way she had a chance of losing Jasper but this way he still had his family if she never wakes up."

Rose – "How do you know all this? Why should we believe you? We don't owe her anything we would have killed the vampires on our own get of your high horse."

Jasper – When I listened to the stranger say what happened and what for I wanted to kill rose for what she said but I looked at her and growled "When do you think we would have killed them if you recall what happened my mate got us out of the house where the attack was supposed to happen she killed James and let your mate paly his games while using her magic to protect us from getting hurt because Emmett wanted to show his muscles, she sacrificed hers and my future just so I kept my family instead of leaving them and you all dying anyway so how is it my mates fault rose explain now. You 2 can go see her now."

Strangers – We walk in the room and look at the girl she is exactly like the prophecy say's, I grab my phone and ring the shifter counsel "It has started, her mate will protect her and she brought the guardians from the past, we need to be careful she needs protection and proberly wont get it here she sacrificed herself so her mate wont lose his family/coven. We will stand by"

Jasper – "What did you mean by your phone call?"

The whole family heard the talk with Emmett and just heard what the stranger said on the phone they can protect there own, but what Emmett had done he has done lots of time I thought he had grown out of that.

Strangers – "What I mean by what I said I know you all heard what I said to Emmett and I believe you all know it's true even his mate does but is standing by her man when in this instance she should be standing by her family, with the light bringing the trees back she has called the guardians they are what made us supers now with the way life started and to now some supers hunted each other for game some just for fun some for study, she has bought life itself to our world soon we will have anything that used to be here from old times will be back."

Carlisle – "Oh shit"

**Everyone yelled what…..**


End file.
